Por Amor: Solo una carta
by DrkMajo
Summary: Natsuki siente la necesidad de expresar sus sentimientos hacia Shizuru y decide escribirle una carta confesando sus miedos y dudas. Ambientado una semana antes del prologo de mi fic Por Amor. No es necesario leerlo pero si recomendable.


**Notas:** Este fic se centra una semana antes del prologo de mi fic de "Por amor". No es necesario leer el fic para entenderlo, pero seria bueno que lo hagan (por lo menos el prologo).

Disfruten!

**Disclaimer:** Mai Hime pertenece a sus respectivos propietarios, solo la idea es mía.

* * *

Cuando pienso en todo lo que ha pasado para llegar a este momento, a éste único momento, siento que he recorrido un largo camino en mis pocos años. Tal vez mi yo de ahora hubiese sido diferente si todas esas circunstancias que nos unen no hubiesen pasado. O, sin ir más lejos, si te hubieses dejado ganar por mi indiferencia y mi actitud años atrás. Por eso es que ahora puedo agradecerte, Shizuru, por haber cambiado mi vida.

Al abrir los ojos por primera vez después del accidente, fui recibida por los tubos conectados a mi cuerpo, por el sonido constante y casi insoportable de mis latidos conectados a una maquina, por el olor a muerte que hasta ahora no puedo olvidar. No hubo una caricia para calmar mi miedo, no hubo un beso para aliviar mi dolor, no hubo un susurro que me reconfortara, no hubo nada. Me habían dicho que mi madre había muerto y que mi padre solo enviaba dinero, que después de unos meses dejo de volver y no apareció más. Pensé que estaría ocupado, que tal vez se sentía devastado por la muerte de mamá; pero luego averigüé la verdad. Mi padre tenía otra familia, probablemente otros hijos a quien atender… y yo lo odie. Lo odié por engañar a mi madre, por dejar que muriera, por olvidarme.

Lo odié, porque era lo único que me quedaba.

Cuando salí de aquel hospital, tras casi un año en coma, no tenía a donde ir. Alguien apareció diciendo que tenía una beca para estudiar en la escuela que le habían recomendado a mi padre antes del accidente (por un tutor que se encargaba de mi educación en ese momento), Fuuka Gakuen y me entregó una tarjeta de débito, donde estaba el dinero correspondiente al seguro de vida de mi madre, además mi padre había depositado una cantidad considerable de dinero para que pudiera sobrevivir y lo seguiría haciendo hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad, pero con la condición de que no lo buscara. Que hombre más estúpido, ¿para que querría buscarlo? Eso pensé en aquel momento.

Sin embargo, lo busqué.

No se si fue por la necesidad de encontrar a alguien que me conectara a un pasado más feliz, o si fue por querer llenar la soledad que me envolvía. Si, empecé la escuela rodeada de gente que quería conocerme, preguntándome porqué era mayor que ellos o gente que solo quería socializar. Pero me retraía. No quería conocer a nadie porque no sentía que valiera la pena conversar con ellos. Jamás entenderían, pensé, lo que se siente perder a tu familia.

Mi investigación no duró mucho, de hecho, ni siquiera tuve que salir de la escuela. Un hombre se acercó a mí y me pareció vagamente familiar. Se presentó como Sakomizu Kaiji, dijo haber trabajado para mi madre. Lo recordé entonces, él siempre me daba dulces cuando me veía sin que mi madre se enterara. A veces me contaba historias extrañas, diciendo que eran leyendas antiguas. En ese momento, no pude controlar mis lágrimas y lo abracé con fuerza. Incluso ahora no se porqué. Quizás fue porque él era el único rostro conocido, que de alguna manera me mostraba afecto en medio de ese mar de gente.

Le pregunté si él sabía lo que había pasado exactamente, (porque yo solo recordaba lo que pasó antes: como mi madre me despertó rápidamente e hizo que subiera al auto; y a los "tíos de negro" persiguiéndonos), si sabía donde encontrar a mi padre, si sabía algo, lo que sea. Él me contó que mi madre y yo habíamos tenido un accidente automovilístico, ella perdió el control del auto y cayó de un risco en el mar; dijo que todo eso pasó al intentar protegerme. Yo debí morir en aquel accidente, losé, pero entonces no te hubiera conocido. Me dijo que no buscara a mi padre, que intentara hacer una vida normal y olvide todo, que no le hablara a la gente sobre mi marca de nacimiento. Antes de irse volvió a darme un último abrazo, asegurándome que estaba de mi lado y que estaría cerca. Meses después se convirtió en profesor.

Aquel encuentro fue realmente extraño, lo vi. irse y lo seguí sin que notara mi presencia, escondiéndome en los arbustos. Se acercó a un auto negro y fue en ese momento cuando lo vi. Mi padre salió del auto y le tendió un sobre. El solo levantó las manos y negó con la cabeza, le dijo algo más y se fue. En ese momento sonó la campana que anunciaba el inicio de las últimas clases del día. Me debatí en si ir al salón o confrontar a mi padre.

Pero como de costumbre, tomaron la decisión por mí.

Mi padre me vio encubierta entre los arbustos. Se sorprendió al verme, pude notarlo en su rostro. Se acercó a mí y me ordenó que saliera de mi escondite. Cuando lo hice solo me miró severamente y me habló. De hecho, fueron las últimas palabras que escuché de él desde entonces.

"_Natsuki, __esta es la última vez que nos vemos. __Confío __en que __ya __sabes que __fue __lo __que pasó. No __podré ocuparme de ti, pero sé que de alguna manera tengo responsabilidades __contigo. __Mensualmente depositaré dinero en esa cuenta hasta que cumplas __tu mayoría __de edad. Olvídate de __mi y haz __de __cuenta que yo también morí en ese accidente." _

No dijo nada más, simplemente dio la vuelta y subió al auto. Todo lo que pude haber sentido por él murió en ese momento y mi odio se volvió más grande. Corrí de vuelta al aula y me senté en mi lugar. Las palabras de mi padre pasaron una y otra vez por mi cabeza, al igual que lo que dijo Sakomizu. En ese momento juré que no confiaría en nadie. Nunca. Y así fue durantes meses pero...

Pero luego te conocí, Shizuru, y todo cambió.

Me convertí en una persona arisca. Sé que la gente hablaba a mis espaldas, "La princesa de hielo" decían, muy pocos eran lo suficientemente tontos como para acercarse a hablarme. Empecé a tomar decisiones por mi propia cuenta. Decidí tomar el dinero y vivir para buscar a los responsables de que esto pasara. Yo se que fue provocado y me vengaría de su muerte. Viviría para ese momento. Sin embargo, no era estúpida, sabía que una chica de colegio no podría ser tomada en serio. Visité bares, con el fin de buscar información. Algo, lo que sea que me acercara a ellos. No obtuve éxito durante un tiempo y eso me frustraba. Me molestaba por cualquier pequeñez y me desquitaba con mis compañeros de clase. Así que decidí alejarme de todos en las horas de receso, siempre buscaba un lugar donde no hubiera gente. No recuerdo bien como es que escuché sobre un lugar que estaba prohibido para los alumnos. Allí debo ir, pensaba, para que nadie más me moleste. Yo no respetaba las reglas así que no me importaba lo que pasara. Aun recuerdo ese momento claramente y estoy segura que tu también lo recuerdas con la misma intensidad que yo, porque fue donde nos conocimos y hablamos por primera vez.

Me acerqué a unos arbustos llenos de flores y vi lo perfectas que estaban. No es justo, pensé, que han hecho ellas para que esten tan bellas? Se estaba burlando de mi, tenían la paz que yo no podía alcanzar. Me apresuré a destruirlas, no podía soportarlas.

De pronto, algo me detuvo.

"_No deberías hacer eso"_ dijiste. Volteé para ver de quien se trataba y seguiste hablando _"ya que las flores crecen con esfuerzo para estar bellas durante su corta vida"_

Solo bastaron aquellas palabras para que me detuviera y me hicieran reflexionar. Después de presentarnos cruzamos unas cuantas palabras y me fui, fingiendo estar molesta por tu indiscreción. Nunca te dije que yo sabía quien eras, pues eras famosa en la escuela. Probablemente pregunté tu nombre por costumbre, o tal vez porque simplemente no sabía que decirte, pero no podía quedarme en silencio, admitiendo una derrota. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde aquel momento? ¿Cuántas cosas hemos vivido? ¿Cuántas horas hemos reído y llorado?

Ahora que te veo dormida a mi lado, con aquella sonrisa casi imperceptible que nunca dejó tu rostro cuando te dije lo que sentía, sé que hice lo correcto. A pesar de mis errores y defectos, tuve que hacer algo bien para que me amaras de la manera que lo haces. Solo desearía haberme dado cuenta antes, de tus sentimientos y de los míos, para habernos evitado el sufrimiento. Aunque tal vez eso fue lo que hizo que ahora nuestra relación sea fuerte.

No cambiaría nada del pasado, si es que eso me trajo a este momento contigo. Te agradezco por todo, Shizuru, por tu paciencia, por tu incondicional apoyo, por simplemente amarme tal cual soy, pero sobre todo, por convertirme en una mejor persona, digna de que me ames y así, amarte de vuelta con la misma intensidad.

Para serte sincera, no sé que me dio por escribir esta carta, pero quería que sepas lo que pienso y lo que siento por ti y nuestra relación. Sin embargo, debo pedirte perdón por estar ocultándote algo importante, algo que tendría fortalecer más nuestros lazos… solo que no quiero preocuparte por nada. Yo se que sabrás entender cuando llegue el momento de contarte. Mañana sabré la verdad y despejaré mis dudas… mañana tomaré la decisión mas importante de nuestras vidas… por tu bien y el mío.

Shizuru… sé que no lo digo seguido, pero también sé que puedes sentirlo en mis acciones… te amo, nunca lo dudes.

Siempre tuya,

Natsuki.

* * *

Probablemente hayan quedado dudas, pero no se preocupen, todo se aclarará en el fic. Hasta entonces, nos vemos!

DarkMajo


End file.
